


Lacrime e Sentimenti

by NidelSnape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidelSnape/pseuds/NidelSnape
Summary: Post 5x05 - SterekE se Stiles un pomeriggio avesse bisogno di un posto dove poter stare da solo a pensare e si ritrovasse al loft di Derek? E se il proprietario ritornasse e lo trovasse lì?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
Stiles quell'estate l'aveva passata a pensare a Derek e a quello che aveva provato quel giorno in Messico. Il giorno in cui aveva rischiato di perderlo per sempre: quando lo aveva visto accasciarsi a terra aveva capito cosa provasse realmente per lui, perché rischiava sempre la vita per il lupo, come quando lo aveva sorretto per ore nella piscina della scuola.  
Quando ritornava a casa dopo aver trascorso la giornata in compagnia del branco, steso sul letto in camera sua ritornava a pensare a quel momento si ritrovava in due condizioni: a piangere o nei casi peggiori ad avere un attacco di panico, che portava, poi a piangere fino ad addormentarsi.  
E' in una di quelle sere che decise di dover tenere la mente occupata, e per farlo costruì un'intera casa nel bosco, da solo. Ma non una semplice casa perché non sarebbe da Stiles, non sarebbe da ragazzino iperattivo qual è, però era da lui intrufolarsi nel deposito del Municipio per recuperare i progetti, lasciati là quasi a marcire.   
Con Scott sempre occupato con Kira, Liam che passava del tempo con il suo migliore amico Mason e con Lydia che insegnava a Malia come comportarsi nel mondo civilizzato, aveva molto tempo libero e ne approfittava per costruire la casa ed essendo iperattivo in   
due mesi e mezzo l'aveva pressoché finita, mancava solo l'arredo del piano superiore, che si era ripromesso di non aggiungere fino al ritorno del proprietario.  
Da quando l'aveva finita ogni mattina si ritrovava davanti a quella grande villa: arrivava, si sedeva sulle scale del portico della grande casa fino a quando il cellulare non lo reclamava e risaliva nella sua amata jeep. Non lo faceva per controllare che non venisse distrutta ma per darsi del tempo per poter pensare a Derek, alla sua assenza senza impazzire e senza testimoni. Perché quella casa non era altro che Casa Hale. Costruita com'era in origine tranne per il fatto che fosse del tutto in cemento e non ci fosse traccia di legno che potesse prendere fuoco.

Quando la scuola iniziò ci andava nel pomeriggio per farci i compiti.  
Ma quel giorno non ci tornò per studiare, anzi ci tornò perché il dolore era troppo forte da sopportare: nessuno si era accorto che stava soffrendo da mesi e tutti gli avevano dato contro quando scoprirono che aveva mollato Malia; non riusciva più a fingere di amarla; e del senso di colpa per aver ucciso Donovan che lo sta lentamente lacerando.  
Entrando buttò a terra lo zaino e si sedette sul divano color ciliegia e le lacrime cominciarono a scendere copiose da quegli occhi color ambra.  
Erano le sei quando Stiles si svegliò: si asciugò gli occhi, riprese il suo zaino ed accese il motore della sua adora jeep e partì senza una meta. Circa mezz'ora dopo senza accorgersene fu nel parcheggio del loft con la chiave in mano; Derek ne aveva regalato una copia in caso il branco avesse avuto un'emergenza e quella... per Stiles era un'emergenza.  
Si fece coraggio prendendo un respiro profondo ed inserì la chiave ed aprì. La luce che penetrava dall'enorme finestra lo accecò un momento costringendolo a fermarsi sulla soglia e ne approfittò per inspirare l'odore di quel luogo; non era un lupo perciò non poteva sentire ogni singolo profumo che aleggiava nella stanza ma riuscì comunque a percepire un profumo selvatico, quello di Derek. Quando i suoi occhi si abituarono alla luce, lasciò andare lo zaino e si incamminò verso la vetrata e vi ci appoggiò la schiena e si sedette per terra appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia e ricominciò a pensare ad ogni momento, ad ogni battuta detta in compagnia del sourwolf, come capitava ogni volta che la sua mente si distraeva. E come ogni volta si passò una mano tra i capelli e sentì di nuovo quel particolare nodo in gola e le prime lacrime rigargli il volto. Non seppe quanto tempo fu passato, forse ore o semplicemente minuti, ma si riscosse quando sentì una voce a lui familiare.  
"Stiles."  
Alzò lo sguardo e sebbene, ancora sfocato a causa delle lacrime, riuscì comunque a riconoscere l'uomo davanti a sé che lo guardava preoccupato.  
"D-derek." pronunciò faticosamente cercando di trattenere ulteriori lacrime. Si alzò e corse verso il lupo e lo abbracciò con tutta la forza che possedeva.  
"Stiles cosa è successo?" chiese incuriosito e ritrovandosi ad accarezzargli la testa per calmarlo.  
"Derek...Non ce la faccio più..." Nascose il volto contro la maglia dell'altro in un abbraccio disperato. "Derek, l'ho ucciso!" Mormorò più a se stesso che al lupo. "Io l'ho ucciso....e adesso mi odieranno tutti...Papà, Scott...tu..."  
"Stiles di chi stai parlando?" chiese alzando il mento dell'umano in modo da legare i loro sguardi. "Non potrò mai odiarti, ok? Si, sei logorroico fino allo sfinimento e ti cacci sempre nei guai, ma lo fai per aiutare le persone a cui tieni. E questa è una qualità che hanno poche persone quindi ora devi dirmi cosa è successo altrimenti non posso aiutarti."  
Il castano lo guardò sorpreso e annuì andando a sedersi sul divano e si strinse al fianco del moro che appoggiò la mano sulla sua schiena e con movimenti lenti cercava di aiutarlo a regolare il respiro.  
Stiles prese un respiro profondo e cominciò a raccontare dei Dread Doctors che trasformavano i ragazzi in chimere, di come fosse stato attaccato da Donovan e raccontò quello che successe in biblioteca e come si fosse sentito. Quando terminò regnava il silenzio, rotto solo dai suoi singhiozzi e fu allora che Derek prese parola.  
"Non è colpa tua, Stiles. E' stata legittima difesa e lo sai anche tu." Cercò di rassicurarlo mentre gli accarezzava il braccio.  
"Sono un assassino..." sussurrò l'altro asciugandosi le ultime lacrime.  
"Se lo sei tu, lo sono anch'io. Ho ucciso la mia famiglia e Paige e... i miei occhi lo dimostrano."  
"Non hai ucciso tu la tua famiglia, ma Kate..." disse cercando di trattenere la rabbia a quel nome "e per quanto riguarda Paige non potevi sapere che il morso non avrebbe avuto effetto su di lei..."  
"Però se non avessi..."  
"Derek con i se e con i ma non cambierai quello che è successo.."  
"Questo vale anche per te. Lo sai vero?"  
"Certo. Altrimenti tu non saresti mai rimasto in Messico per così tanto tempo...Anzi non saresti proprio partito." rispose senza accorgersi di cosa avesse detto.  
"Perché?" chiese stupito.  
"Perché ti a-" Stiles bloccò appena si accorse di essere ancora abbracciato al lupo e di quanto fossero vicini i loro visi e il cuore cominciò a battere più velocemente maledicendosi sapendo che lo avrebbe notato.  
"Continua..." disse quasi sorridendo.  
"Ti a-avrei...ti avrei impedito di andartene, di lasciarmi qui da solo... Mi sei mancato." disse imbarazzato, sedendosi con le gambe incrociate sul divano, trovando più interessante il pavimento che il mannaro.  
"Ti sono mancato eh?" disse con tono canzonatorio.  
"Si, ho dovuto costruire una casa, solo per evitare di pensare ad uno stupido sourwolf di mia conoscenza. E solo perché ogni volta che qualcuno pronunciava il tuo nome rischiavo di aver un infarto e quando ero solo avevo attacchi di panico, cosa che è successa parecchie volte, e io non... Quello cos'è? L'accenno di un sorriso?" Chiese stupito dimenticandosi la frustrazione degli ultimi giorni. O mesi.  
"Davvero hai costruito una casa? Una casa vera o per le bambole?" domandò sarcasticamente.  
"Villa Hale è abbastanza grande secondo te?" Anche questa volta aveva parlato prima ancora di pensare.  
"Tu cosa?" chiese sgranando gli occhi.  
"Ecco io...si insomma...Mi conosci, anzi non mi sopporti proprio perché sono iperattivo e...dovevo tenere occupata la mente...e anche il corpo. Quindi ho ricostruito la villa com'era prima, più o meno." Rivelò d'un fiato e si slacciò uno spago che portava al collo dove vi era appesa una chiave, che porse a Derek. Quest'ultimo la prese con molta cura come se fosse stata di cristallo ed osservò quell'oggetto. Poteva sembrare una normale chiave all'apparenza ma sull'impugnatura era incisa una trischele, simbolo degli Hale. E Derek fece l'unica cosa che Stiles non si immaginava. Lo baciò. Un bacio rapido e casto.  
"Non c'è di che." Riuscì a farfugliare, non appena il suo cervello ricominciò a funzionare, nonostante il cuore a mille. "E' solo una chiave.." Sapeva che non era la chiave la causa ma la data di 'consegna'. Diede un'occhiata al calendario e vi trovò quello che cercava: domani era l'anniversario dell'incendio.  
"Scusa, mi dis-" Stiles venne interrotto dalla suoneria del suo cellulare e si alzò in direzione dello zaino che conteneva il telefono.  
"Pronto? Ciao papà. Si sto bene...Si lo prometto: rimarrò in un posto sicuro. E papà... Non addormentarti sul lavoro...Ciao." Chiuse la telefonata e guardò l'ora sul telefono che aveva ancora in mano: le otto. Erano passate due ore e non si era nemmeno accorto che l'ora di cena era passata già da un po'.  
"Torna a casa." Parlò bruscamente il mannaro, ancora seduto sul divano con la chiave in mano e Stiles lo guardò confuso.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No." Ripeté.  
"Stiles non puoi rimanere qui. E quello che è successo prima non conta nulla. E poi hai detto a tuo padre che saresti rimasto in un luogo sicuro e-."  
"Questo è il luogo più sicuro che conosca." lo interruppe evitando il suo sguardo, ferito perché per lui il bacio contava, contava eccome. "E poi non posso lasciarti solo proprio adesso, né domani, ora che mi ci fai pensare..."  
"Come scusa?" chiese alzandosi.  
"Non posso lasciarti solo domani dato che è l'anniversario dell'incendio e..."  
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
"Quando Scott è stato morso ho fatto delle ricerche sul tuo conto e quello è una delle cose che sono spuntate subito fuori ." disse con sufficienza. "E poi mi ero ripromesso che entro domani avrei finito di ricostruire la villa e ce l'ho fatta. In alcune stanze mancano dei mobili ma la casa di per sé è finita."  
"Non eri tenuto a farlo."  
"Si invece. Domani saranno quindici anni e volevo che per una volta, una sola dannatissima volta, potessi sorridere, essere felice. Dimenticarti il dolore, la sofferenza e la solitudine che ti ha causato Kate togliendoti quello che avevi di più caro e non sto dicendo che devi dimenticarti della tua famiglia perché sono il primo a non dimenticare chi ci ha lasciati, sto dicendo di ricordarli sorridenti, felici e sereni." Strinse maggiormente i pugni. "Lo dovevo fare perché se tu fossi tornato, io volevo, volevo..." deglutì a fatica cercando di sciogliere il nodo alla gola che gli impediva di continuare. "Volevo che ti rendessi conto che ci sono persone che ci tengono a te, che ti vogliono bene come Scott, Lydia e il branco e, che tu lo voglia o no, anch'io e per te io ci sarò sempre." Disse prendendo coraggio per guardarlo in volto e lo trovò con gli occhi lucidi.  
Derek aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non uscì alcun suono, nemmeno un ringhio e questa, Stiles, la considerò una piccola vittoria. Dal canto suo Derek sapeva di dover dire o fare qualcosa, ma non sapeva esattamente cosa.   
"Mi sei mancato anche tu..."  
"Come?" Sicuro di non aver sentito bene.  
"Non lo ripeterò un'altra volta!"  
"Ok, ok."  
"Sono tornato a Beacon Hills perché, si, domani è l'anniversario della morte della mia famiglia ma qui ce qualcosa -o meglio qualcuno - che in Messico non avevo."  
"Che stai cercando di dire?"  
Tra loro non era lui quello bravo con le parole, respirò profondamente. 'Perché è così difficile?'  
"Sto cercando di dire che sono tornato per te, Stiles. Dopo quello che è successo oltre confine io ho...quando stavo morendo ho rivisto i miei rimpianti più grandi e tra questi ci sei anche tu."  
"A-allora perché te ne sei andato? Con Breaden poi..."  
"Perché tu stai insieme a Malia e poi, tutte le persone che ho amato, che poi sono diventate la mia àncora sono tutte morte. Prima Paige, poi la mia famiglia, Laura e... Non potevo perdere anche te..."  
"Ho mollato Malia se proprio vuoi saperlo. E comunque secondo te come credi mi sia sentito laggiù quando ti ho visto accasciarti a terra? Quando dopo che ti ho quasi perso te ne sei andato con lei?" Disse tra le lacrime, scaturite ripensando all'accaduto.  
"Stiles...vieni qui." gli ordinò tirandolo a sé in un abbraccio. "Mi dispiace, non volevo farti soffrire..." Derek passò la mano lungo la schiena.  
"Tranquillo, adesso sono qui e non ho intenzione di lasciarti." Promise contro i capelli del più piccolo.  
"E' una promessa o una minaccia?" chiese scherzosamente.  
"E' una minaccia ovviamente." disse baciandolo.  
Si stesero sul divano ancora abbracciati e Stiles aveva trovato la posizione perfetta, proprio sotto il mento del lupo, incastrato tra collo e petto, e non esiste creatura soprannaturale che lo potesse cacciar via.  
"Dovremmo comprare dei fiori." Parlò d'un tratto il figlio dello sceriffo.   
"Eh?"  
"Si, da portare alla tua famiglia. Ogni anno regalo un mazzo di gigli a mia madre, erano i suoi preferiti, e potremmo farlo anche con la tua famiglia...se ti va." Chiese con nonchalance.  
"Non vado a trovarli da quando..."  
"Allora..ehm.. potremmo andarci insieme."  
"Stiles."  
"Tanto devo passare per vedere mamma, quindi..." disse interrompendo le lamentele dell'altro.  
"Va bene e solo che non ci metto più piede da quando Kate..."  
"Se ne sta occupando Chris e non sentiremo più parlare di lei, ok? ". Lo rassicurò alzando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi e il lupo annuì.  
"Allora quali fiori portiamo alla tua famiglia?"  
"Pervinca. Laura adorava i fiori di Pervinca."  
"Allora domani li compriamo prima di andare. Promesso?"  
"Te lo prometto." Promise ancora stretto nell'abbraccio.


	2. Chapter 2

Il cellulare squillò per alcuni minuti prima che Stiles si svegliasse e con ancora gli occhi impastati dal sonno rispose sussurrando, non voleva mica che l'altro si svegliasse di cattivo umore, bhe di pessimo umore.  
"Che c'é?"  
"Stiles dove diavolo sei? Tuo padre ti sta cercando e la riunione con il branco dovrebbe iniziare fra poco e devi esserci anche tu..." rispose Scott.  
"Passo..." parlò piano tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro.  
"Passi? Stiles hai deciso tu di riunirci ogni quattro giorni..."  
"D'accordo..." mormorò appoggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto.  
-Come ci era arrivato?- "Porta il branco al loft..."  
"Sei nel loft? Quello di Derek?"  
"Fermarti a prendere qualche brioches...Grazie."  
Terminò la chiamata e quando sentì un braccio avvolgergli la vita si girò per vederne il proprietario e Stiles potrebbe morire in quell'istante, tanto il cuore è impazzito, e morirebbe felice, perché non ha mai visto Derek così bello come in quel momento: il volto così rilassato, quasi indifeso, i capelli corvini scompigliati dalla nottata, che si ritrovò ad accarezzare istintivamente.  
E sarebbe rimasto così per tutto il giorno se non fosse per la riunione e perciò si separò contro voglia e lo lasciò dormire mentre prese dallo zaino il cambio di vestiti che utilizzava di solito dopo gli allenamenti di lacrosse e andò a farsi una doccia.   
  
Poco dopo Scott e il branco stavano varcando la porta del loft insieme allo sceriffo ed a Chris Argent.  
"Stiles ti ho portato le brioches..."  
"Scott! Grazie mi hai salvato...non mangio da ieri!" disse l'interpellato osservando il contenuto della busta.  
"Perché ci hai fatto venire qui? Non era più facile casa tua?" chiese Lydia.  
"Stiles mi hai fatto preoccupare...Hai dormito qui stanotte?" chiese suo padre.  
Scott lo guardò confuso prima di proferir parola:  
"C'è qualcun'altro in casa. Sento dei rumori al piano di sopra..."  
In quell'istante Derek scese le scale con addosso solo i jeans e un asciugamano arrotolato intorno al collo, dove luccicava una chiave; mentre in mano aveva una maglietta nera.  
"Buongiorno, il caffè è pronto e Scott ci ha portato la colazione.." disse il castano, come se fosse una loro abitudine, indicandogli la busta in questione.  
"Giorno..." disse afferrando la busta e infilandoci la mano e addentando la prima briosche trovata e andando a farsi il caffè ma si fermò quando vide un ragazzo che non conosceva.  
"Giusto voi non vi conoscete Theo, lui è Derek". Li presentò Scott.  
"Ciao." Disse allungandogli la mano.  
"Stiles mi ha parlato di te." ringhiò squadrando il beta e andandosene in cucina.  
Intanto il branco li guardava straniti e la prima che prese la parola fu Malia.  
"Quando è tornato?"  
"Mhm? Ieri pomeriggio." rispose l'umano, tra un boccone e l'altro.  
"Ma la vera domanda è un'altra." parlò Lydia "Hai dormito qui? Con Derek?"  
"Si abbiamo dormito qui insieme, perché?" rispose ingenuamente.  
"Non ci credo." Sentì quasi urlare Lydia.  
"Oddio non insieme in quel senso." Capendo cosa intendesse la rossa e vedendo lo sceriffo sbiancare. -Non ancora almeno- pensò poi.  
"Chris, come mai sei tornato?" si informò Kira lasciando cadere l'argomento per il bene di Stiles.  
"Ho trovato Kate e sono qui."  
"Dov'è ora?"  
"I Calavera l'hanno uccisa." rispose semplicemente.  
Poi tutti si voltarono verso la cucina dove si sentì il rumore di una tazza andare in frantumi e Stiles, direttosi lì, vide Derek inginocchiato sul pavimento con lo sguardo verso i cocci neri della tazza senza però vederli. Li raccolse ed asciugò col pollice una lacrima fuggita al suo controllo e lo abbracciò.  
"E' finita Derek. Non ti farà più del male." sussurrò direttamente nell'orecchio del lupo, senza farsi sentire dagli altri mannari rimasti in salotto.  
"Cosa è successo?" chiese Lydia quando li videro tornare.  
"Nulla. Avevo lasciato in biblico una tazza e quando Derek ha aperto l'anta della credenza è caduta sul pavimento." inventò sul momento, bhe non era del tutto una bugia dato che poco prima aveva rischiato di farla cadere lui stesso. "Non dovevamo aggiornarci sulla minaccia che incombe sulla città?" Sviando il discorso e facendo finta di non notare lo sguardo della banshee andare da lui a Derek e viceversa.  
"Scott mi ha anticipato qualcosa su alcune chimere ma non conosco i particolari.." cominciò il cacciatore iniziando la riunione.  
  
Stiles aveva appena finito di fare ipotesi su ipotesi su cosa volevano realmente i Dread Doctors che sentì Malia sbuffare e non ebbe il tempo di chiederle cosa non andava che urlò in direzione di Derek "Basta! Derek smettila per favore mi farai impazzire!"  
"Malia che ti prende?" chiese non capendo cosa avesse potuto infastidirla tanto.  
"Il suo cuore sta battendo troppo velocemente, sembra un martello pneumatico. E l'odore che emana è..."   
"E' un miscuglio di talmente tante emozioni che è difficile solo a decifrarne una."concluse Liam.  
Guardò prima Malia, poi Liam e poi si fermò su Derek, seduto sul divano tenendo la chiave in mano, che ora guardava male i due mannari.  
"Vi ricordo che questa è casa mia e potete andarvene quando volete!" ringhiò.  
"Si, ma Scott ci ha chiesto di essere qui, quindi arrabbiati con lui." Gli rispose la cugina.  
"Vai." Se ne uscì l'umano e Derek lo guardò sorpreso.  
"Ma..."  
"Mi piacerebbe esserci ma questa è una cosa che devi fare da solo. E lo sappiamo entrambi." Lo guardò negli occhi, l'ambra nello smeraldo, per rassicurarlo.  
"E poi devi tornare comunque qui." Sorrise. "Perché hai una promessa da mantenere."  
Derek abbassò lo sguardo verso la chiave appoggiata sulla sua maglia e acconsentì.  
"Di che parlate?" domandò Scott, dando voce ai pensieri dei presenti.  
Nessuno dei due rispose troppo impegnati a parlarsi attraverso gli occhi. Derek si passò una mano sul volto interrompendo per primo quella lotta di sguardi.  
"D'accordo ci vado." disse alzandosi a prendere la giacca di pelle.  
"Bravo il mio lupacchiotto."  
"Stiles..." lo chiamò prima di dirigersi verso la porta.  
"Lo so, non ti chiamerò più lupacchiotto...Ora vai." Lo guardò andarsene, e sapendo che lo avrebbe sentito continuò "Guarda che dopo voglio sapere cosa ne pensi..."  
"Si può sapere di cosa state parlando e dove deve andare? E cosa c'entri tu?" si spazientì Malia, ancora arrabbiata con lui per averla lasciata.  
"Non sono affari che ti riguardano." la ammonì e vide i suoi occhi diventare blu.  
Nel frattempo Derek correva a per di fiato verso il luogo dove un tempo sorgeva casa Hale.  
"Figliolo non ti conviene farla arrabbiare." Gli consigliò lo sceriffo.  
"Ma davvero non la riguarda...e non riguarda voi."  
"Stiles!" Venne afferrato sulla felpa e sbattuto contro il muro dell'appartamento, quasi un deja-vù a parte che era l'Hale sbagliata. "Di cosa stavate parlando?"  
"A quanto pare è una caratteristica di famiglia sbattermi al muro. Sta andando a casa. Ok?" urlò spazientito.  
"Questa è casa sua." disse come fosse ovvio Scott e fu Argent a capire per primo.  
"No, non lo è. Qui è dove abita, ma non è casa sua. Giusto Stiles?"  
Stiles lo guardò e vide nei suoi occhi la comprensione, insieme a qualcos'altro, forse rimorso si disse, ed annuì.  
"Non riesco a seguirvi." disse confuso l'Alpha.  
"Scott va bene così. Credimi." Sospirò. "Possiamo tornare ai Dread Doctors, per favore..." chiese riappoggiando i piedi per terra quando Malia lo lasciò andare.  
  
L'Hale si fermò soltanto quando vide l'ombra creata dal portico. Davanti a lui si erigeva maestosa la villa, un tempo appartenuta alla sua famiglia. Era la copia esatta, l'unica differenza era il materiale di cui era fatta, era interamente di cemento ma ricoperto da una speciale pittura che dava l'impressione di essere fatta di legno.  
Prese la chiave e la inserì nella serratura, che scattò subito. Deglutì un paio di volte prima di abbassare la maniglia ed entrare.  
Il primo odore che lo investì era quello di Stiles. -Ovviamente.- Pensò -E' stato lui a costruirla.-  
Dopo aver fatto il giro della casa scese in salotto, dove il profumo di Stiles aleggiava più intensamente, e si sdraiò sul divano. Dopo la notte in cui avvenne l'incendio Derek non aveva mai pianto...fino ad allora. Aveva iniziato a piangere da alcuni minuti quando ricevette una telefonata dalla sorella minore.  
"Ciao Derek. Qualcosa non va?" chiese sentendo il respiro troppo corto del fratello.  
"Io...E' una storia lunga." rispose tirando su col naso, se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quello stato sarebbe morto dalla vergogna.  
"Sputa il rospo!"  
Derek prese un respiro profondo e cominciò.  
\----- ----- -----  
La prima cosa che Derek sentì quando ritornò al loft era un odore familiare, di fiori e non seguì fino al suo appartamento, dove sul tavolo davanti al divano c'era un mazzo di pervinche.  
Si avvicinò per annusarle e chiuse gli occhi, facendo riaffiorare il ricordo di Laura nella sua mente.  
"Non sapevo che ti piacessero i fiori." chiese Kira.  
"Infatti non mi piacciono, ma per questi faccio un'eccezione." le rispose sorridendo, cosa che attirò l'attenzione degli altri, intenti a trovare un piano soddisfacente per fermare i Dread Doctors. "Quando sono arrivati?" chiese cercando il figlio dello sceriffo.  
"Li ha portati il fattorino poco dopo che sei uscito." lo informò.  
"Mhm. Dov'è Stiles?" chiese quando non lo vide insieme agli altri.  
"Qualcuno mi ha chiamato?" chiese l'umano sentendo il proprio nome. "Sei tornato..." disse notando il lupo che annuendo rispose: "Avevo una promessa da mantenere ricordi?"  
"Quindi cosa.." tossì "Cosa ne pensi?" chiese, portandosi la mano dietro la nuca, imbarazzato mentre tutti guardavano quella scena quasi irreale.  
Derek si avvicinò all'umano e si abbassò all'altezza del suo orecchio, sussurrandogli qualcosa e Stiles sobbalzò, legò i loro sguardi e chiese "Davvero?"  
In risposta il mannaro lo baciò.  
  
Avvicinandosi al lupo più grande Scott chiese: "Derek di cosa state parlando? E perché prima Stiles e Chris hanno detto che questa non è casa tua ma ci vivi soltanto?"  
Derek si girò verso l'alpha sorpreso. "Hanno detto questo?"  
"Si."  
"Vogliamo sapere cosa ci nascondete tu e Stiles." li interruppe Malia.  
"Se vi dicessi niente ci seguireste comunque vero?" domandò conoscendo il suo branco. Tutti confermarono. Stiles e Derek si fissarono e cedettero.  
"D'accordo. Verrete con noi..."  
"Non ve ne pentirete!" dissero in coro gli adolescenti.  
"Me ne sto già pentendo..." sussurrò il lupo prendendo il mazzo di fiori rimasto per tutto il tempo sul tavolo. "Andiamo Stiles...Sceriffo venga anche lei..."   
"D'accordo."  
Scesero le scale e Derek appena vide il figlio dello sceriffo andare verso la sua jeep lo prese per il cappuccio. "Dove credi di andare?" chiese quasi ringhiando.  
"Ehm, verso la mia macchina?"  
"No, tu vieni con me! Gli altri si arrangeranno."  
"Derek è la mia jeep!"  
"Tornerai a riprenderla dopo." disse e in risposta lo sentì sbuffare.  
"Sali!" indicandogli la propria auto.  
"Arrivo sourwolf. Arrivo." disse ritrovandosi a sorridere. -Quanto tempo è che non pronuncio quel soprannome?-  
  
Si fermò sulla strada che portava alla riserva e scesero aspettando gli altri.  
"Perché siamo qui?" chiese Stiles. "Non dovevamo andare... da loro?"  
"Si, ma devo fare una fermata." Disse prendendo dal sedile posteriore qualcosa che Stiles identificò poi come una pervinca e un giglio bianco, legati da un nastro rosso.  
"Ci siamo tutti?" chiese controllando che fossero scesi tutti.  
"Dove siamo?" chiese Malia.  
"Perché siamo venuti qui?" chiese Lydia, riconoscendo il luogo.  
"Perché ho due promesse da mantenere...e questa è la prima."  
Si incamminarono giungendo in uno spiazzo in mezzo al bosco dove al centro c'era la villa.  
Tutti la guardarono meravigliati.  
"Wow. Quando hai avuto tempo di ricostruirla?" chiese Scott.  
"E' meravigliosa." giudicò Kira.  
"Ok, questa casa è carina ma perché siamo qui?" chiese ancora Malia che in cambio ricevette un'occhiataccia dell'Hale.  
"Stiles...posali sulla ringhiera." ordinò porgendo i fiori e l'altro lo guardò confuso ma obbedì.  
Mentre svolgeva il suo compito Derek riportò l'attenzione su di sé senza farsi sentire dall'umano.  
"E' stata costruita in meno di tre mesi..." disse guardando la casa "da una sola persona, senza poteri, umana." Poi aggiunse sorridendo "E lo ha fatto nel tempo libero."  
"Ma è impossibile! Nessun umano può fare tutto questo da solo!" lo informò Lydia con sufficienza.  
"Non se si tratta di Stiles. E se i suoi amici lo abbandonano quando ha più bisogno di voi." Guardò Scott e poi la banshee e poi rivolgendosi allo sceriffo: "Stiles sta male...ha un segreto che lo sta logorando e dovreste essere voi ad averlo notato, non io che sono tornato da meno di un giorno." disse guardando l'interessato avvicinarsi a loro per tornare alle macchine.  
"Stiles hai fatto?"  
"Certo! Che c'è?" chiese sentendosi osservato dal branco.  
"Ho detto loro che l'hai costruita da solo."  
"Ah."  
"Andiamo, ci stanno aspettando Stiles."  
"Certo!" rispose l'umano senza notare gli sguardi indagatori dei suoi amici.  
Tornarono alle macchine e si avviarono verso il cimitero ma questa volta da soli.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sceriffo era di turno così tornò alla macchina e andò al lavoro ma i ragazzi volevano seguirli ancora e tra un battibecco e l'altro sia Derek che Stiles non riuscirono a dissuaderli perciò si ritrovarono ad dover andare al cimitero con loro.  
'Almeno possiamo restare soli in macchina...' Pensò l'umano.  
Il tragitto durò poco tempo durante il quale nessuno dei due aveva parlato, godendosi semplicemente la reciproca presenza. Arrivati all'entrata, ognuno prese il rispettivo mazzo di fiori, Stiles i gigli e Derek le pervinche.  
"Cosa ci facciamo qui?" chiese Malia.  
"Secondo te? E' un cimitero Malia." chiese Scott e poi rivolgendosi ai due ragazzi. "Perché siamo qui?"  
"Mi ricordi come ci hanno incastrato?" chiese Derek.  
"Non ne ho la minima idea..." rispose l'umano. "Da chi prima?" chiese prendendogli la mano.  
"Portiamo prima i gigli, ok?"  
"Derek se vuoi and-"  
"Stiles."  
"Uff. Si può sapere come riesci a rendere il mio nome una minaccia?"  
"Pratica. Tanta pratica." disse stringendogli la mano.  
"Molto divertente...".  
"Allora volete rispondere?" chiese in coro il branco.  
  
Si avviarono lungo il viale che portava all'ultima dimora di Claudia Stilinski. Di lei era rimasta solo la lapide: un nome inciso sul freddo marmo sotto alla sua foto; una di quelle sorridenti, di quelle che racchiudeva la sua essenza.  
Stiles si inginocchiò e posò il mazzo di gigli. Ogni volta che andava a trovarla le raccontava la giornata, anche se certo che lo osservava da lassù, questa volta non lo fece perché in compagnia del branco; ma decise di tornare un'altra volta magari con Derek, per presentarli come di dovere.  
"Ciao mamma." Sussurrò accarezzando la foto e si alzò e sorridendo prese la mano di Derek "Andiamo?"  
"Stiles..." lo chiamò Lydia  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Perché non ci hai detto che saremmo venuti da tua madre?"  
"Lydia, non sono venuto qui per me..." disse per poi rivogersi al più grande "Da che parte dobbiamo andare?"  
"Seguimi." disse stringendo un po' di più la sua mano tra la sua.  
  
Il mausoleo si trovava verso la fine del cimitero, nell'area dedita alle tombe di famiglie; quello degli Hale si riconosceva dal simbolo del trischele che spiccava sulla facciata anteriore, dal giorno dell'incendio custode dei resti di venti persone, tra cui dei bambini.  
"Quella è...." iniziò Kira.  
Derek si fermò all'ingresso dopo aver aperto il cancello d'acciaio e prese un grosso respiro.  
"Va tutto bene." lo rassicurò Stiles stringendogli la mano e lui annuì.  
Mentre avanzava, Derek abbracciò con lo sguardo ogni nome, ogni lettera incisa sul marmo, indugiava quando trovava i nomi dei più piccoli, i cuginetti non più grandi di 6 anni ma la presenza di Stiles dietro di lui lo aiutava ad andare verso i propri genitori e verso la sorella maggiore. Al centro della costruzione c'era un vaso enorme pieno di gardenie bianche, depositato lì recentemente, dove pose anche le pervinche.  
Intanto Stiles, rimasto in disparte sentendosi un intruso, lo seguiva con gli occhi. Lo vide avvicinarsi al muro opposto all'entrata e accarezzare quella superficie fredda che ricopriva le pareti.  
"Stiles, guarda che puoi entrare sai?"  
"Io non...ecco...sono un estraneo, uno sconosciuto e non..." Balbettò guardandosi le scarpe.  
"Non sei un estraneo, sei il mio compagno quindi fai parte della famiglia."  
"Derek..." Gli si avvicinò.  
"Ti amo." Gli disse appena strinse in un abbraccio Stiles.  
"Ti amo anch'io." Rispose baciandolo.


End file.
